Comforting Hands
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Add comes back from the past, who fails to meet his mother before the war and before she died protecting him. He was afraid of what others will say about him and what he will say if he had actually saw him…


**Nagi: *Craies* No time to type... No time to do anything at all... qwq. Ah wells, I think I'll post angsty fics instead of updating...**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclamier: I do not own any characters from Elsword. Just the story!**

 **Cast~**

 **Add - Diabolic Esper**

 **Lu/Ciel - Base**

 **((Lu is kinda OOC here...))**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Add's POV..._

I hate it.

I found it ugly.

No.

I found everything about myself disgusting.

In my reflection, I stared at how my ribcages were sticking out. The gem shone in brilliant pink as it sat on the center on my chest, but I wanted to claw it off. Looking at myself... it makes me looks as if I'm one of those prisoners of war whom their captors starved them to death every day.

I shouldn't have time-traveled. I have discovered that formula in the first damn place. All of this would have never happened if... if...!

"Fuck...!" I punched the mirror in pure rage. It cracked upon impact and I didn't register the pain before it started to kick in.

 _Will he hate me if he sees me like this?_ I gritted my teeth. _I can't... I..._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _2 weeks later, Ciel's POV..._

It's been a while since I last saw him.

I wondered if he finally obtained what he was looking for. I also wondered if he saw his mother once more.

"Ciel?" My master's voice snapped me out of it. I turned to look at her, which she pointed at the black smoke. "Breakfast is burning."

"Oh...!" I quickly turned off the fire, opened a window, and immediately dumped the burning contents into the sick nest to me. A sigh escaped from my throat as cold water splashed over the burned food.

"You keep on dazing out..." The Demon scratched her chin. "Is it because of Add?"

I unconsciously clenched my hand as I nodded to her question. "He should be back by now. I..."

"You?"

"I have this feeling..." I walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing two new eggs.

"Then..." A light bulb popped as she snapped her fingers. "Why don't you go visit him?"

"I don't think-"

"Nonsense!" Lu tied her hair up and was next to my side as she grabbed a bowl. "He would be happy to see you!"

I smiled, but was puzzled at Lu's actions. "What're you doing?"

"Helping you?"

"I'm fine Lu. I got this."

"Sure?"

"Pretty sure." I took the bowl away from her. "Please wait at the table for me."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later on..._

I glanced at the dirty, white doors of Add's home. It wasn't like him to leave anything dirty since he was a clean freak. _I think I'll give him a hand..._ I pushed the gates open and made my way towards it. _Is he here?_

I rung the doorbell and waited, expecting him to open the door. A minute had past and I rung it again and waited. _Is he exactly at home?_

I began to pace back and forth, thinking about ways to go in. _Where...?_ I noticed an opened window near the corner of the house and ran towards it. It looked as if it was left open on purpose, but my mind tells me that he was at home, hiding somewhere.

I clambered in carefully, trying my best not to break anything when I did. The room was in total darkness, but I could tell that I was in the kitchen. "Add?"

His muffled sobs came from directly above me and I couldn't figure out why he was crying. _Didn't he succeed?_ My feet quickly made its way towards the hallway and the stairs. _Why...?_ I located where his sobs were and banged the door. "ADD!"

"GO... AWAY...!" Cracks were appearing on the door and I immediately yanked my hand back, noticing that they were any regular cracks. "LEAVE!" The cracks were spreading towards the walls and it crumbled where it touched, leaving a purplish pink void behind it. "LEAVE!"

 _You leave no choice..._ I rammed the doors with all my might and it crumbled upon impact. I stumbled into his room and saw him on the opposite side of the door. "Add...?"

He curled himself into a ball and the cracks proved that they were not disappearing as it accelerated faster all over the room. "No... no... no..." Add raised his hand at me and send something fast at my direction. "Please... Please... No..."

My head moved to a side and it slit my cheek, but something else felt entirely different. As if I'm breaking to pieces...

I felt the injury, which it began to crack when touched. Wait... Why am I cracking? It was only a light attack that anyone could dodge! But...

I slowly pushed myself towards him and the cracks appeared faster and faster and more of the purplish pink void could be seen as the room began to crumble. His sobs grew louder and it was painful to move any further. I didn't want to stop there.

"Add..." I finally stopped in front of him and the other trembled in fear. "I don't know what happened..." My knees screamed as I crouched down and my hand struggled to place itself on Add's head. "I won't be upset... nor..." It was getting too painful to speak... "I.. will be... disgusted..."

His pained, magenta eyes glanced at me with hope. "Really?"

I ruffled his hair. "...Ye...ah..." My vision darkened and I collapsed right on the spot. I thought I heard him screaming for me before my mind closed off.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Add's POV..._

I stroked his blue hair as the space cracks slowly disappeared. The room began to reappear along with his distorted features. "Ciel..."

He groaned at the sound of my voice; his dark, blue eyes blinked a couple of times as it refocused on me. "Add...?"

I smiled. "I'm glad..." Tears dropped onto his cheeks. "So... glad..."

I helped him sit up as he rubbed his eyes. "Then..." Ciel gave me a steady gaze. "What happened to you?" He noticed the gem. "Why... are you like this?"

"Well..." I couldn't help to fidget. "It... It... didn't work out..."

"And?"

"I... I didn't get to meet her..." My hands were sweating. "I didn't... travel to correct timeline... to see her..."

The man didn't push any further as he ruffled my hair once more. "Would you like for me to stay with you?"

His question surprised me. What should I answer or rather, how should I answer it? "Yes..." I blushed upon my answer.

Ciel embraced me and we snuggled close to each other, wondering about the upcoming future.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Finally... a fic at long last... qwq**


End file.
